gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weakest Link/In Popular Culture
In an episode of MADtv, Lorraine Swanson is on the show but it's actually called "The Missing Link", a parody of the name. The contestants that Lorraine are playing against are two monkeys, Professor MacFuzzy and Huckleberry. However, all three contestants do not get the answers right so they leave empty-handed. Lorraine, believe it or not, was the missing link. Anne Robinson made an appearance in this episode. In another episode, there is another parody of the celebrity version of The Weakest Link. Robinson did not make an appearance, but in her place was Alex Borstein who played Robinson instead. Mad TV- Lorraine on the Weakest Link MADtv Weakest Link Celebrity Edition Saturday Night Live (SNL) did a parody of The Weakest Link in 2001, former cast member Rachel Dratch played Robinson. In Scary Movie 2, a little bird says the famous catchphrase "You Are the Weakest Link! Goodbye". The show's host Anne Robinson is sometimes parodied in episodes of [[Press Your Luck|Whammy!: The All-New Press Your Luck (shortened to ''Whammy! in 2003)]]'' where the Whammy stands on a purple podium with spotlights along with a Weakest Link-like cue in the background asking in an Anne Robinson-like voice to the contestant "Who's one spin short of being the winner? Bye-Bye!" annerobinsonwhammy.jpg In the Family Guy episode "From Method to Madness", when Stewie signs up for an acting class, one girl out of the auditioners says the most famous catchphrase on the show, "You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye!" In an episode of Providence called "The Whole Truth", Sydney Hansen (played by Melina Kanakaredes) plays The Weakest Link as one of her dream sequences. Anne Robinson also makes an appearance in the said episode. Host Anne Robinson appeared in an episode of Celebrity Deathmatch called "The Mysterious 'T'" dis patching against former host of The Price is Right Bob Barker. Robinson is voiced by Gigi Marceau-Clarke while Barker is voiced by Hamlet Sturman. In an episode of The Brak Show called "Brakstreet: Men in the Band" PrimeCut (voiced by CeeLo Green) claims in his rap that "It's time to say goodbye cuz you're clearly the weakest link". In the series finale of the short-lived sitcom Watching Ellie entitled "Feud"; after Ellie and her family fail to go to Hawaii after competing on Family Feud (Karn) Ellie winds up being a contestant on The Weakest Link at the end of the episode. Ellie_on_The_Weakest_Link.png NOTE: George Gray makes a brief appearance in the episode. There was also a brief reference to Hollywood Squares as well. On a 2008 episode of the VH1 mini-series I Love the New Millennium, The Weakest Link was briefly mention as a topic in a "2001 Episode". On How I Met Your Mother, in the episode "Glitter" from 2010, Barney Stinson (played by Neil Patrick Harris) says the catchphrase "You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye!" The classic horror show Svengoolie did a parody of The Weakest Link entitled, "The Lowest Price!". This parody featured archived vintage clips of Vincent Price playing different acting roles in different movies as the contestants. Category:In Popular Culture Category:Weakest Link